


A Duel for Goodbye

by kiriya_kujo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, M/M, also slight body horror mention but nothing major, anyway, but ygo called so i had to answer, ceremonial duel but sanders sides, deceit mention, i need to stop lumping my fandoms together, i ship puzzleshipping so i couldnt help it omg, inspired by pirate-patton's 5d's post on tumblr, japanese card names, no ancient egypt mention, people whitewashing atem enough and i didnt feel comfortable making it egyptain, sanders sides ygo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya_kujo/pseuds/kiriya_kujo
Summary: Logan knew they had to part. Virgil knew they had to part. Someone had to come out as a winner to this Duel, but neither of them wanted Logan to win, even though everyone knew he had to. *Inspired by pirate-patton's 5D's post* *Sanders Siders Yu-Gi-Oh! AU*





	A Duel for Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a ygo fic, sorta. Anyway, pirate-patton posted about 5D's on tumblr and I started thinking about a Sanders Siders ygo au and then this happened omg They picked the characters and then I just kinda went from there. So like, credit for this whole sha-bang goes to them. Also, this is kinda my first time writing a Sanders Sides fic so I'm still trying to get used to the characters. (How does one write Logan? omg) I tried to go with the original personalities but while also meshing the ygo characters' personality. For ygo, I write a lot from Yugi's view so writing in Logan's only felt natural.  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

Logan knew that the day was coming; they all knew it. Virgil had checked out for the night, escaping to the confines of his room in the Mindscape, claiming that it was to give Logan time to work on his deck and maybe that was true, but he could still feel the small tinge of sadness and dread that the other gave off. Still, he shuffled through his deck, thinking about every possible strategy and move with each card he came across. A small somber smile spread across his face upon seeing their most trusted card; The Black Magician. He traced his thumb over the magician’s face and staff before gently setting the card down along with the Black Magician Girl and the other cards left for Virgil.

Logan was so focused on his cards that he almost didn’t hear the knock on the door. He jumped in his seat in surprise, feeling a worried and curious push from Virgil, ready to take over if he needed to.

“Logan?” It was only Roman.

 _“It’s okay, Virgil. It’s just Roman.”_ Logan waited until Virgil sunk back, shutting the mind link, giving Logan time with Roman. Logan nodded to himself, gingerly placing his cards down on the table before making his way to the door and turning the knob, pulling the door open, “Roman,” he nodded his greeting, “come in.” He added, stepping aside.

Roman gave him a small smile, “So,” he walked inside the room, eyes falling over to the cards on the table, “getting ready for your big duel with Virgil, I take it?”

Logan nodded, “Its time to let go, I suppose.”

Roman looked over to the other. He frowned, Logan wouldn’t meet his eyes. He sighed, for someone who claims that emotions where a waste, he sure did experience them a lot. Roman’s gaze softened as his eyes trailed over to the golden pyramid shaped pendant hanging from his neck, still, Roman supposed it was hard to part from Virgil. The spirit wasn’t supposed to be here anymore, whatever he had to accomplish was done and there was no point in prolonging his time on Earth, “I hope you win, Logan.” He spoke, voice unusually soft.

Logan nodded, “Our time together has come to an end.”

Roman couldn’t help but wonder at times what their relationship was like, what happened during their time together, away from others and in the privacy of the Mindscape. Of course, he didn’t want to part with Virgil, he had grown to adore the dark spirit, maybe just a bit too much. He wouldn’t tell that to Logan, however, expect maybe not to his face. Roman smiled, hiding his feelings (being an actor had its perks), “But hey! You two beat Dee and Virgil has his memories back and if you ask me, that’s a big deal.” He put a heavy hand on Logan’s shoulder, giving it a firm pat, “Everything will be fine in the end. Good luck tomorrow, to both of you.”

Roman left the room before Logan could answer. He sighed, holding the Puzzle’s chain in his hand, “I have a feeling that Roman wanted to speak to you, Virgil,” he shook his head, “and not me.”

Outside the room, Roman leaned his back against the heavy door, his eyes welling up with tears, head hanging, _“I know that Logan is supposed to win,”_ he thought to himself, _“but I’m selfish in hoping, at least a little bit that Logan loses, and Virgil gets to stay.”_ Slowly, the tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Logan stood tall, the weight of his Duel Disk feeling much heavier than usual and he tried to convince himself that it was because Virgil always took over during duels, of course, he knew better. He tried to push into the Mindscape, trying to find any sign of Virgil, but of course he knew there would be none; the two had separated when he placed the Puzzle in the Stone. Still, Logan wanted nothing more than to just feel Virgil’s calming presence. However, he wouldn’t let himself crumble, not here. He met Virgil’s eyes, hiding behind a mask of strength.

“Duel!”

* * *

The sound of Life Points depleting rang in Virgil’s ears; Logan was putting up a good fight, but he unfortunately had yet to land a hit to Virgil’s own Life Points. He stole a glance over to the small crowd watching the duel. He looked at Roman first. Roman didn’t know who to watch and the spirit could easily read the battle in the other’s eyes. Virgil knew that Roman had feelings for him and maybe, in some small way, he did as well. His eyes traveled over to Patton, who had sadness in his eyes. Virgil looked closer and saw fire in his eyes; Patton was enjoying this duel. Patton was a firecracker, full of passion and a strong sense of never ending confidence. Virgil was sure going to miss dueling him. That’s right, duel. He looked over to Logan and smirked, “You’ve gotten better, Partner.”

Logan smiled, “I learned from the best.”

Virgil cocked his head, “Oh? Well, I hate to inform you that you still have a long way to go.”

* * *

Fear was the first thing to run down Logan’s spine. His eyes wide, staring right at the three God Cards. Facing them one at a time during Battle City was one thing, but facing all three head on was another, especially since it was Virgil playing them, the only person to truly understand and control them. Logan had to get a hold of his emotions; they wouldn’t help in this duel. He swallowed the lump in his throat (or at least tried to) and scanned over his hand and field, quickly thinking on his feet. Virgil had finally assembled all three God Cards on his side of the field but that still didn’t mean Logan would have it easy when it came to putting his strategy into play. Virgil always preached ‘The Heart of the Cards’ and if there was ever a moment to really believe in it, it was now. Logan couldn’t help but wonder if Virgil was nervous. The spirit always had a hard time with anxiety and was a naturally skittish person, but when it came to dueling, he always held his cool. However, this time was different and they all knew it.

“What’s a matter, Partner?” Virgil called from his side of the field.

Logan blinked and looked back to Virgil, noticing the ever-present smirk on his face. If the spirit was nervous, he hid it well. He looked back to his deck then back to his field, hoping that his Silent Swordsman would make it another turn.

* * *

Virgil stared at the Gold Sarcophagus in play on Logan’s side of the field, his nerves starting to bubble to the top. His pride was yelling at him to think of something to turn this duel around, but he knew he couldn’t; besides, it was too late. Monster Reborn stared Virgil in the eyes; Slifer fading out of play.

That was it.

Virgil’s Life Points fell to zero and Logan fell to his knees.

* * *

Virgil’s hands felt heavy on Logan’s shoulders. Hot, the feeling was too hot. His shoulders burned but he didn’t want Virgil to let go. His chest felt heavy and his breathing grew shallow.

Uh oh. Feelings.

Logan’s eyes burned, his vision growing blurry with tears and his cheeks were wet. When did he start crying? He didn’t know. He balled his hands into fists, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hands. His Duel Disk felt heavy on his wrist, like a shackle that had somehow locked itself onto Logan. He wanted to throw the thing across the stone ruin and never pick it up again. He shook his head, sobs escaping his throat, “This isn’t fair.”

Virgil looked down, “I’m sorry, Partner.”

Logan scoffed, but to his ears it sounded pathetic, “It’s n-not your fa-fault.” He had enough and finally unlocked the Duel Disk from his wrist with the intention to get rid of it but when he went to throw it, it fell from his hands, landing on the ground with a loud clank; his cards falling out.

Virgil simply removed his hands from Logan’s shoulders; he didn’t miss Logan’s whimper. He carefully picked up Logan’s cards from the ground, shuffling his deck back together and clicking it into place before moving the Disk to the side, “A winner shouldn’t be on his knees.”

Winner? Logan didn’t feel like a winner. He felt like his heart was ripped out and stabbed multiple times, letting the blood run down, like the tears on his cheeks, “I’m no winner.” He whispered.

Virgil shook his head, “Falsehood.”

Logan rolled his eyes, looking up at Virgil through his bangs, “That’s my line.”

Virgil smirked, “And I’m supposed to be the one with all the emotions.”

Logan shook his head, “Then, can you take all this despair from me?”

Virgil looked down, smirk vanishing from his face, “If to make you feel better, I would. But we both know that’s not possible.” He sighed, “I don’t think that my heart could take anymore hurt, but I would force it in a mere second.” A single tear fell from Virgil’s eye and splashed down on the stone floor. He touched a finger on his cheek then looked down to it, “I would take all the hurt and more.” He placed a hand back on Logan’s shoulder, “Now, come on, stand up.”

Logan nodded, rising, swaying as he did; his whole body felt heavy and tired. He met Virgil’s eyes as the spirit stood as well, “Were you nervous?”

Virgil nodded, “I was, but I should thank you, either way. Because of you, my soul can finally rest.” He looked down to his wrist, carefully pulling his Duel Disk off and placing it on Logan’s hands, “I pass my deck onto you. My monsters have served me well, served both of us well, now they serve only you.” He looked over to his friends and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Roman had tears running down his face while Patton was openly weeping but still had a proud smile on his face.

“We’ll always remember you, Virgil!” Patton called.

Virgil nodded, “Same here.” His eyes traveled over to Roman who wouldn’t meet his gaze, “Take care, Roman.”

Roman just nodded.

Virgil turned back to Logan, “Goodbye, Partner.”

Logan shut his eyes, shaking his head, “It’s not goodbye.”

Virgil nodded, making his way over to the large stone doors. He paused, however when he heard footsteps coming to stop right behind him, “Logan?”

Logan sniffled, tears still falling, “You know that I’ll miss you, right?” He whispered to only himself and Virgil, “Maybe more than a friend.”

Virgil nodded, “I know.” He let out a tired sigh, “Take care, Partner.” He walked up the steps, clothing turning to that of a Prince’s, giving his friends a final thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go thank pirate-patton on tumblr for this idea!! They're really nifty, guys. Also like, sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't been in the mood to write. :/


End file.
